


Уголок подсознания многогранного таланта Натана Филлиона

by LRaien



Category: Actor RPF, Castle (TV 2009), DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Firefly, Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, What Have I Done
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Натан Филлион не просто хороший актер, он гениальный актер. И, как все гении, Натан немного безумен. В нем живут несколько личностей, которых он выпускает на съемочной площадке по мере необходимости, буквально живя перед камерой. И, конечно, как и все безумные альтер-эго, эти личности любят устраивать «безумные чаепития».
Relationships: Nathan Fillion & his characters
Kudos: 1





	Уголок подсознания многогранного таланта Натана Филлиона

Окружающее пространство перетекало из одного интерьера в другой, подчиняясь образу тех, кто сидел за столом. На «чай» пришли трое. Позади одного, одетого в коричневый плащ, виднелся камбуз космического корабля, позади другого, небрежно пробующего дорогое вино, — кухонная зона пентхауса, а позади третьего, казалось бы, самого неприметного, красовались античные колонны.  
— Да пойми же ты, — разгорячено доказывал Ричард Касл капитану «Светлячка». — Я твой фанат! Я даже косплеил тебя на Хэллоуин!  
— Что такое «косплеил» и «Хэллоуин»? — спросил Мэл, разрезая яблоко пополам.  
Раздался стук в дверь, в освещенное пространство вокруг стола заглянул мужчина в пилотской куртке:  
— Извините, а не...  
— Нет, Хэл, давай не сегодня, — поморщился Касл. — Если ещё и тот монстр из космической тюрьмы притащится, тогда я вообще ходить перестану.  
— Но любой же из нас может...  
— У тебя всего несколько фраз в последней полнометражке, — вмешался Гермес, до этого молча наблюдавший за беседой.  
— У тебя тоже! — справедливо возмутился Хэл. — В одном фильме!  
— Зато ты умер, а я бог, — парировал тот.  
Вздохнув, Хэл Джордан удалился.  
— Хоть я и фанат комиксов, но не могу простить ему ребут, — вздохнул Рик, после чего продолжил приставать к капитану Рейнольдсу: — Кстати, а про тебя же ещё и комикс издали, там такой обалденный колорист! Вот бы он нарисовал следующий номер про Никки Хит... И вот бы Беккет её всё-таки скосплеила...  
— Кто все эти люди и вещи? — Мэл уже начинал привыкать, что непонятный богач из далекого прошлого Земли иногда говорит на другом языке.  
— О, — загорелся Касл, — я тебе сейчас расскажу!

Гермес неспешно потягивал амброзию и наблюдал за тем, как популярный писатель из Нью-Йорка пытается объяснить капитану космического корабля с пограничных миров все тонкости занятия под названием «косплей». В дверь героически ломился Капитан Молот, забывший, что ручку надо поворачивать по часовой стрелке, а не против. Подошедшего с советом по поводу дверной ручки Калеба старательно начали вбивать мордой в пол, верно распознав в нём жреца зла. Хэл Джордан наконец-то нашел компанию в лице коллеги Стива Тревора, и теперь жаловался ему на сложность геройской жизни, тот делал вид, что понимает.  
— Особенно круто видеть толпу Лей на каждом КомикКоне... — разглагольствовал тем временем Рик. — А когда подходят орионки из «Стар Трека»...  
Пожалуй, подумал Гермес, наслаждаясь обстановкой, греческому богу путников тут самое место.


End file.
